Mobile
by Lightning Sage
Summary: [Kaibax?] Shounen ai. Seto Kaiba returns to Domino after 15 years to find it has completely changed. But someone's missing. And someone new is threatening his duelist reputation. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** (This applies to the _entire_ story, unless otherwise specified) The characters and setting from _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ are the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi. The lyrics from the song, "Mobile," are the intellectual property of Avril Lavigne. However, the sequence of plot, monologue, and dialogue are the intellectual property of Lightning Sage. Do not copy this story, edited or otherwise.

**Pairing Note:** The pairing is Seto Kaiba x ?? It is shounen-ai on a physical level (just so you're warned), and you'll find out more on that later.

* * *

**_Mobile_**

-

_Seto Kaiba's Point of View_

-

Chapter I:

-

It's been fifteen years since I've been to Domino. It seems as if nothing has changed since I left, but I've always learned that appearances can be deceiving.

It makes me wonder what things will truly be like once I enter the greater depths of the city. Will I recognize anyone?

_I hope not_. The last thing I wanted was yet another painful reminder of the events and mistakes of my past.

But logically, Yugi Mutou would still be in town. He was obviously destined to take over his grandfather's game shop.

Being back in Domino must be getting to me; I just used a form of the word 'destiny' in my sentence.

Destiny.

Fate.

That's the nonsense Yugi used to preach about. Well, now that I think about it, the _other_ Yugi was usually the one to invent stories about a past life in Ancient Egypt. Or maybe Ishizu was the one to come up with these wild stories, and Other Yugi, in turn, repeated her lies. It was all part of some elaborate scheme to mess with my head.

Either way, they didn't succeed. Ishizu couldn't make up a halfway decent story if her life depended on it, and Other Yugi is a terrible liar.

I wonder if either of them are still around.

Well, I'm pretty sure Ishizu went back to Egypt with her brother, Malik.

To be frank, the _other_ Yugi the one I'm really interested to know about. Since he and Yugi share the same body, everything Other Yugi were to partake in would show up under Yugi's name. But even Yugi Mutou's name is no longer very common in the Duel Monsters news, especially since he gave up his title as Game King.

He gave up his Game King title to _somebody else_. That title belongs to me, and me alone. And worse, he gave it up to some _nobody_! He relinquished it to some _newbie_ that I've never heard of. His name is Delano Vadin.

_Other Yugi--Yugi--whoever was responsible for their loss to _Delano_--you're a disgrace to Duel Monsters!_

I think I'll have to visit Yugi so he can explain to me what the hell is going on. As far as I know, he hasn't even challenged Delano to a rematch. And knowing the _other_ Yugi's competitive nature, I'd think he would have already convinced Yugi to challenge Delano (meaning Other Yugi should have convinced Yugi that the fate of the world depends on their victory). So why hasn't he?

Unless…Other Yugi is gone.

No. He can't be.

Besides, I'm sure I would have gotten a pathetic phone call from one of Yugi's idiotic friends. They probably would've given him a _funeral_, and they'd want me to be there because they've deluded themselves into thinking I am their friend.

How can you give a funeral to an already dead spirit, anyway? Well, leave it to those geeks to pull something like that.

I hate to admit it, but I wish I had come back to Domino sooner. It's a very unique area. The day is highly commercial; after all, it is an urban city. A lot of cities I've worked in, such as New York, are like that twenty-four hours a day. The difference with Domino is that the night is quiet. There is an utter silence that occurs under the cloak of darkness. In Domino, nighttime is a time for family. Regrettably, I seldom spent any time with Mokuba, even at night. There was always work to be done.

Mokuba, who is the Vice President of Kaiba Corporation, has agreed to watch over the entire company while I take care of the difficulties in the Domino sector. Usually Mokuba is the one who travels around to solve the problems that occur in branches of the company, but apparently my help is needed to solve certain problems. There's been a huge computer crash that no one can seem to solve, and Mokuba claims he won't be able to figure it out, even though I've taught him how to fix computers when they crash. I reckon he's just sick of traveling around to solve problem after problem while I stay in our headquarters in New York City and do everything there.

What can I say? I'd rather yell at people over the phone. Mokuba's always been the one better at handling people, anyway.

Besides, firing incompetent employees serves as good stress management.

It is nine o'clock; darkness has just fallen. In the horizon there is a dim blue light. The rest of the sky is shrouded in darkness, and the stars sparkle in the distance.

The silence is complete.

* * *

**The name of the dark spirit who resides in the Millennium Puzzle:** I wanted to go by how Kaiba (and many others) refer to him in the manga: "the other Yugi" or "Other Yugi." I wanted to emphasize his lack of real identity for the majority of Kazuki Takahashi's _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ series.

Please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter II

**Warning:** Cussing.

* * *

**_Mobile_**

-

Chapter II

* * *

I don't know why I left Domino in the first place. After I replaced my staff, things generally went rather smoothly; problems were rare. In fact, neither Mokuba nor I were required to visit at any point in the past fifteen years. That's how I knew the current situation in Domino was big.

I probably could have made Domino the main headquarters for Kaiba Corporation. But any idiot with half of a brain could figure out that New York City would be much more convenient for business.

I sat at my desk, my impatient fingers flying across the keyboard.

I discovered that the computer crash was indeed the result of a virus. It seems that the virus was intended to infect _only_ KaibaCorp computers, specifically in Domino. It was a lot more specific than most viruses I've encountered. There have been countless attempts to crash the KaibaCorp mainframe, but none succeeded in bringing down the entire network. That's because I designed the computers so that even if a single computer gets infected, it shouldn't spread to others.

But this person…whoever set off the virus knew what he was doing. He knew enough about how the computers were built to bypass my security precautions and infect an entire sector of my company.

I just hope I don't have another Big 5 on my hands…though the members of the original Big 5 weren't smart enough to pull something like this.

Either way, I'm going to figure out who did this. _Nobody_ messes with Seto Kaiba and gets away with it

* * *

This seems to be one of those cases where fixing the problem could help me find out who the culprit is, or discovering who the culprit is will help me fix the problem.

I've spent two days in my office working on my desktop, but I can't seem to figure out how to resolve the system crash in the Domino sector. It's extremely frustrating. I can't even get the command prompt to show. It's basically a blank screen every time a boot the computer. I've tried every kind of keyboard command I know, but nothing works.

All I know is that none of the computers in Domino work, yet every other KaibaCorp computer in the entire world is working fine. As a result, my Domino employees can't do their job.

I sighed. This was going to be another very long day.

The phone rang. It was an irritating sound, piercing my skull. "What?" I snapped.

"Hey, Big Brother!" Mokuba greeted me cheerfully.

"I'm sorry," I apologized immediately, feeling a wave of guilt wash over me.

"For what?"

"I didn't mean to snap at you," I explained.

"Don't worry. I was calling to see how things were coming along. I guess not good, by the sounds of it."

"Not _well_," I corrected him. I hated it when he used improper grammar. It made him sound uneducated.

"Listen, why don't you take a break and go visit your friends? I told Yugi you'd drop by sometime today. I figured you'd need to get out and get some fresh air."

"Yugi is _not_ my friend," I insisted.

"Still," Mokuba continued, "Yugi would be thrilled to see you. You haven't spoken to him in over fifteen years."

"I have nothing to say to him."

"You can ask questions, then," Mokuba resolved. "Listen to his life's story, for all I care. Just _go visit him_. I promised you would."

The thought of listening to Yugi's pathetic life story was revolting. I couldn't afford to spend hours listening to fairy tales about magic and Pharaohs.

"You shouldn't go making promises for other people, Mokuba," I reprimanded. I didn't need to be tied up doing things that were a waste of time.

"It's for your own good, Seto. You need to get out more."

"I don't have time. I'm extremely busy trying to crack this virus."

"Quit rationalizing," he ordered. Since when did he get buddy-buddy with Freud? "Listen, Seto, _I_ have to get back to work. _You_ better go pay a good, long visit to Yugi right now before I fly over to Domino myself and drag you there."

"Very well," I acceded, knowing Mokuba would be ready to back up his threat if he somehow found out that I _didn't_ visit Yugi. And it's not like I could bribe that goody-goody to tell my brother that I'd visited. "Goodbye, Mokuba."

"'Bye, Seto!"

As I replaced the phone on the receiver, I stood from my desk and grabbed my trench coat. My white one was dirty, so I put on my black one. I completely abandoned my purple trench coats when I realized fifteen years ago that they looked unprofessional. Besides, black was more intimidating.

I drove myself to the Kame Game Shop in my Mitsubishi Lancer. For these occasions, I avoided driving in anything overly flashy. I preferred something more discreet.

When I entered the Kame Game Shop, I saw Yugi sitting on the counter, speaking to a man with platinum blond hair. When the other man turned around, I immediately recognized him.

It was Delano Vadin.

"You!" I shouted angrily, pointing at Yugi. "And him!" My finger quickly shifted to Vadin's chest.

"Hi, Kaiba!" Yugi chirped. He looked from me to Vadin. "Have you already met Delano?"

My hand dropped to my side as soon as I realized how idiotic I must have appeared. "Not officially, no," I replied coldly. I put out a stiff hand. "Seto Kaiba."

Delano took my hand gracefully, but his grip was firm. "I'm afraid I don't like the goth look, Kaiba," he commented, his lips curling into a smirk.

What an insolent brat! Does he have any idea who he's talking to?

"I am not gothic!" I retorted, feeling anger rise within me. _I will not lose my cool in front of a rookie!_

"True," he agreed. "You just forgot to put on the black eye makeup."

Just as I was about to tell him that he'd get his ass fried talking like that in the business world, I looked into his eyes for the first time.

His eyes were violet.

They were the kind of eyes that seemed to hold infinite wisdom, ones that were omnipotent, all-seeing and all-knowing.

I felt like I knew them from somewhere.

"Who are you?" I wondered, awed.

Yugi giggled. "We already told you. His name is Delano Vadin."

"Perhaps you recognize me from television or some form of mass media," Vadin remarked.

"Whatever," I grunted. I turned to Yugi. "My brother told you I was stopping by today, I presume?"

"Yes, he did," Yugi responded cheerfully. "I thought it would be the perfect time to introduce you to Delano."

"Do you have to become buddies with _everyone_ you duel, Yugi?" I asked harshly. "Duel Monsters isn't about having fun or meeting _friends_. It's about crushing your opponents to get to the top. It's about having power over everyone who is below you."

Yugi began to whimper, and already I could see tears filling his eyes. "Kaiba, that's not true…"

Vadin took a step towards me. "Kaiba, that was uncalled for."

"Listen, Vadin, I've known Yugi for over fifteen years, and what he needs is a reality check. Since all of his little friends live in the same perfect world, they're not going to knock any sense into him." I shrugged, a smirk sliding into place. "I guess that leaves me."

"Do you truly believe that you should be on top, Kaiba?" Vadin inquired.

"I don't believe it. I _know_ it!"

"I'm the reigning Duel Monsters Champion. If you want to be on top, you'll have to beat me first."

"Is that a challenge?" I sneered.

"Not for me."

"We'll see about that. Get out your deck and duel me, unless you're too scared."

Vadin pulled out his deck. "I'm ready when you are."

"We'll duel on one condition," I insisted. "We go to my mansion and duel using the prototype for my latest stationary virtual technology. My portable DuelDisc technology is already in state-of-the-art condition, but the stationary technology needs testing before I can begin upgrading at Kaiba Land."

Vadin eyed me suspiciously. "Is it safe?"

"Do you think I'm foolish enough to test something that wasn't safe?" I demanded.

"Never mind." He turned to Yugi. "Yugi, will you be all right?"

Yugi sniffed. "I'll be fine. You go. Have fun."

"Thanks for lunch."

"No problem. 'Bye, Kaiba!"

I merely grunted before exiting the Kame Game Shop, Delano Vadin following closely behind.

* * *

Wow, I just realized that "on top" has a connotation…

**Please Review!! I'd love to know what you think of my story so far!**


	3. Chapter III

**_Mobile_**

-

Chapter III

* * *

"Why is it so important to you to be the number one duelist in the world, Kaiba?" Delano asked me.

"I'm beginning to wonder why it seems to be your life's mission to piss me off," I retorted.

"You know, 'the best defense is a good offense' ideology doesn't work on everyone."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that verbally attacking me isn't going to prevent me from asking questions or getting answers."

"If you keep asking questions, you're wasting your breath," I told him. "Nothing you say will compel me to respond."

"That's not true. As long as we're having this conversation, you are responding to what I say."

"It's not like you're learning anything useful," I sneered, "except that I don't tolerate rookies like you asking questions you have no business asking."

"So you wouldn't mind experts asking you the same questions?"

"There's only one person on this planet who deserves answers. He is the only person I recognize as a rival…he is the only one besides myself that has true pride."

"And who is that, Kaiba?"

"It doesn't matter," I said sharply. "This conversation is over."

_If Delano thinks his stupid mind games are going to work on __me__, he's in for disappointment…even if I __did__ slip information about my only rival. It's not like he knows anything about the __other__ Yugi. The other Yugi is dead. He doesn't exist. Even if Delano __thinks__ he can put two and two together, he'll mistakenly believe I'm referring to the Yugi Mutou he knows._

A smirk crept onto my face. _If anything, I've completely misled Delano from my REAL thoughts._

"How is business at KaibaLand?"

My gaze snapped back to the platinum-haired blonde, who was already positioning himself on the opposite side of the new duel arena. Just seconds ago this guy was bugging me about my desire to be the number one duelist in the world and my refusal to answer his questions. Now he's asking me about my business. I wasn't sure if I was more surprised by the dramatic shift in conversation or by his persistence in asking questions.

"Business is flourishing as usual."

"Of course. A silly question to ask."

"Then why did you ask?"

Delano paused. "I don't know," he replied thoughtfully. "But perhaps our duel will reveal the answer."

"Let's duel, then," I suggested, smiling wryly.

For some reason, the situation felt vaguely familiar, yet at the same time, something about it seemed out of place. The silence that succeeded that point was unnerving. The only comments we made were those concerning the cards we played.

Five turns into the duel, I had drawn my first Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It was surreal seeing it in my hand again, for I hadn't played my Blue-Eyes White Dragon since my duel with Other Yugi at Alcatraz. In fact, I hadn't dueled anyone since the Battle City Finals. Why was I even bothering to duel this rookie? The only person in the world that I wanted to duel was gone, yet I carried my deck with me at all times, as if I'd run into him again someday. Now I was wasting my time dueling some cheap newbie.

"Kaiba, it's your move."

My consciousness jerked back to reality. "I play…the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Delano's eyes widened a little. A ghostly smile appeared on his face. "I wondered when I'd be seeing that card again."

My eyebrow raised. "'Again'?" I repeated.

Delano seemed taken aback. "Well…I read about it all the time in _Duelist's Monthly_ magazine. You own the only three existing Blue-Eyes White Dragons, don't you?"

"That is correct."

"It's truly remarkable to see them with my own eyes."

"It'll be remarkable if you can defeat it," I snorted.

Delano quirked an eyebrow, a smirk forming at his lips. "You don't think I can beat it?"

"Only one person has been able to successfully defeat my Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Unfortunately for you, you're not that person."

"We'll see about that."

In the next five turns, I had polymerized my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "There's no way you can win," I told Delano. "Just give up. On the next turn, your Swords of Revealing Light will wear out, and my Ultimate Dragon will annihilate you." All he had on his field were four weakling magicians, which I planned to wipe out with my Raigeki card as soon as the Swords faded.

"Kaiba…I win."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "That's impossible!"

"I fuse together my Magician of Fire, Magician of Water, Magician of Air, Magician of Light, and Magician of Darkness to form the Elemental Magician, with attack power of 5000."

"Delano, I have 1000 life points left. Even the 500 attack point difference isn't enough to wipe me out."

"My magician has a special ability—for every fusion monster it destroys, two hundred points are deducted for each monster utilized in the original fusion. That means you lose six hundred additional life points."

"But—how—" I lost to a bunch of weakling monsters!

"Even weak cards can join together and create enough power to defeat a seemingly unstoppable monster. Your Blue-Eyes are formidable, and even more so when combined. But they are not invincible."

I gaped at him. His words…he sounded so much like—

"I have to go," I announced briskly. "I have work to do. I'll have Roland find a limo to take you back to your place. Farewell."

"Hold on, Kaiba." Delano rushed in front of me, blocking my path. "Is something wrong?" His eyes met mine.

I hated his eyes. They pierced through my heart, like they knew something I didn't. And I hated it when people knew something I didn't know.

"Everything's fine!" I snapped. "Just go home, Delano."

I stepped beside him and made my way out of the room. But I could still feel his eyes on me.

They were burning a hole through me.


	4. Chapter IV

**_Mobile_**

-

Chapter IV

* * *

I was glad to be working on the computer again. The situation with Delano Vadin was still bothering me, more than I wanted to admit. At least my computer work would keep my mind off of him for a while.

I just couldn't make sense of what had happened. Delano Vadin, a complete rookie at Duel Monsters, comes out of nowhere, defeats Yugi Mutou, and then defeats me. I could understand Yugi's loss, but I couldn't comprehend my own defeat. How was this possible? The only person to beat me in a true duel was Other Yugi.

But…

It couldn't be.

Other Yugi is dead.

He doesn't exist.

Yet the more I thought about it, the more I realized that Delano was strikingly similar to Other Yugi.

He defeated my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. He defeated it with a _five-card combo_.

It was like Exodia all over again.

Even Delano's personality and mannerisms were hauntingly familiar—the incessant questions, the language he used, his confident smirk, and—

His eyes.

His eyes were violet.

Only Other Yugi could have eyes with such an unnatural hue.

I remembered it clearly. Whenever Other Yugi took control of his host's body, the host's naturally bright blue eyes darkened and became an electrifying violet. They were eyes I could get drawn into for millennia and never look away.

Delano's expression upon seeing my Blue-Eyes was almost surreal. _"It's truly remarkable to see them with my own eyes."_

_"I wondered when I'd be seeing that card again."_

Somehow, I don't believe he read about the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in _Duelist's Monthly_.

"_Even weak cards can join together and create enough power to defeat a seemingly unstoppable monster. Your Blue-Eyes are formidable, and even more so when combined. But they are not invincible."_

Delano was not some rookie. It was quite clear that he had the knowledge, experience, and wisdom of an expert duelist. Everything he said was an indicator of an individual wise beyond his years, even in matters unrelated to dueling.

Delano Vadin was Other Yugi.

* * *

**Yugi's eyes:** I decided to make Yugi's eyes blue and Delano's eyes violet. I wanted to emphasize the unnatural quality of Delano's eyes and bring attention to Yugi's normalcy by having blues eyes.

So yeah…I think I've been dropping some pretty good hints up till this point about Delano being Other Yugi, so I'm sure most of you figured this out by now. (And Kaiba's supposed to be a genius… -.-() ) But if you didn't figure that out, well…surprise! That's okay, too. Heck, if _Kaiba_ just figured it out now, you can't feel bad about not figuring it out until he did.

**Please Review; let me know what you think so far.**


	5. Chapter V

**_Mobile_**

-

Chapter V

* * *

It was five o'clock when I left my office for the Kame Game Shop for the second time that day. If I had to make a guess, Delano would be there.

I rang the doorbell. I was greeted by a pair of violet eyes that glared upon recognition. "What do you want, Kaiba?" Delano asked.

"I have questions," I declared bluntly. "I want answers."

"Look, I don't have time for you to accuse me of cheating or to grill me about how I beat you," he replied adamantly.

"My questions have nothing to do with that," I responded sincerely. "My questions regard your origins—where you came from—who your are." I paused, gazing into his eyes with a familiarity that I had long forgotten. "Who are you, Delano? Or should I say, _Other Yugi_?"

I was watching him closely. As I'd said, 'Other Yugi,' there was a sharp intake of breath, just barely noticeable to the human eye. His lips pressed together firmly. "Yugi," he called over his shoulder. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon." Delano shut the door behind him. "Shall we?" he asked, gesturing towards the sidewalk.

We walked in silence for several minutes. Our pace was slow, almost hesitant. I had so many questions; I didn't know to start. But the one I'd been most burning to ask—

"You recognized me as soon as you saw me, didn't you?" Delano asked quietly. Damn. Wasn't _I_ supposed to be the one asking _him_ questions?

I shrugged. "I suppose I did. I refused to believe it at first. But I knew all along."

Delano smiled wryly. "I could tell by the way you looked at me."

"I thought you were dead," I retorted.

"I was. But I got another chance."

"_Another_ chance?" I scoffed. "You've already had two chances. Most people are lucky to get one chance to live their life and reach their potential."

"Neither of which I had the opportunity." He sighed. His blond hair draped over his pale face and shadowed his eyes. "You have to understand, Kaiba—in Egypt, I died as a teenager. With Yugi, I had a mere two years in a half-life that was never really mine. I couldn't impede on his ability to achieve _his_ potential simply because I was robbed the chance to life myself."

"That doesn't make any sense!" I shouted angrily. "How could you just leave everyone behind without even saying goodbye? Didn't your friends care that you were gone? Didn't Yugi care?"

"You are such a hypocrite, Seto Kaiba!" he replied furiously. His eyes were blazing. "After Alcatraz you left without a trace. If you had returned to Domino like everyone else, you would have known that I was leaving for the afterlife."

"So nobody bothered to tell me that my greatest rival, the only person I acknowledge besides myself as a true duelist, was about to travel to the next world?"

"Like I said, Kaiba, we didn't know where you went. By the time Yugi learned that you were in America I was already long gone."

I sighed. "How could you give up your life? Weren't you and your friends the ones who preached to me about not giving of my life like a meaningless chip?"

"My life was not a gamble. My existence meant stunting Yugi's growth as an individual who has the capability to make worthwhile contributions to this world."

I smirked. "I'm afraid it was already too late for that—Yugi's growth was stunted before his body became your host."

Delano's eyes narrowed. "You know what I meant, Kaiba," he growled. "But back to my earlier point—I didn't leave anyone behind. I made my goodbyes to everyone who wanted to be there when I moved on to the afterlife. It was _you_ who left without goodbyes; _you_ were the one who ran away. What were you running away from, Kaiba?"

"Who said that I didn't want to be there when my rival passed on?" I snapped, changing the subject.

"The statement made by your absence was loud and clear."

"I would have been there if I had known."

"Then why did you run away after Alcatraz?"

My fists, which I hadn't realized were clenched, fell to my side. "I couldn't get rid of the anger after our duel. Even after you told me that my anger was the only thing holding me back…I couldn't do it. I thought if I forgot about you, my anger would eventually subside."

Delano's eyes softened. He looked…sad. "Did you really hate me that much, Kaiba? Will we always be nothing but rivals?"

I shook my head. "No. I realized…the person I was really angry at was me. I hated myself for having these feelings of anger and hostility in the first place—I hated myself because—"

I stopped abruptly. I didn't know what to tell him. I hated myself for having these indescribable feelings—I hated myself for caring about him—I hated myself for everything between us that was left unsaid.

"I just—I just—" I didn't know what to say. So I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. We stared at each other. His eyes were wide now, surprised by my actions.

"Kaiba, what are you—?"

I pressed my lips against his. For a fleeting instant I feared that he was going to shove me away, but he relaxed and pulled me in closer. For the first time in a long time, I felt alive. Other Yugi had always made me feel that way.

Soon oxygen became a necessity and we pulled away from each other, gasping for air.

"That's why I ran away," I said quietly. "I couldn't deal with my emotions. They were never my strong point."

Delano nodded silently. Then, a brilliant smile shone on his face. "It's okay, Seto," he spoke softly. "Although the past is the foundation of our present, it will not confine us to the same blueprint unless we allow it to. Together, we can learn from our past mistakes and build a better, brighter future."

He was offering me a phenomenal opportunity—one that would not only change my life, but would change who I am.

I would, quintessentially, be the same person. But maybe I'd start to see things a little differently. Maybe I could learn to deal with my emotions a little better. And, most importantly, I could learn to care for someone besides Mokuba.

"I just want to warn you," I told him, "not to expect any miracles."

Delano grasped my shoulders firmly and looked straight into my eyes. "Seto Kaiba, you _are_ a miracle. The fact that you survived my mind crush when we first met and managed to rebuild your heart is a miracle in itself. But I always knew you were capable of creating miracles."

* * *

**owari**

* * *

I know, it was kinda corny/sappy. Ugh, when did I get so sappy?

Initially, I expected this piece to be a lot longer. I'm not sure if I developed it as much as I would have liked, but I guess it's acceptable enough that somebody out there will like it. It was just one of those plot bunnies that I couldn't shake off.

**Please Review. I'd love to hear what you thought of my story.**


End file.
